


Sponge Cake

by JigglyJelly (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JigglyJelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is working on his assignment and Ciel is bored; see how Sebby's little adorable lover spends his afternoon alone without his workaholic boyfriend! SebaCiel AU one-shot and a little bit of fluffy kisses!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sponge Cake

**Author's Note:**

> So! Lately I’ve been thinking about lo~ts of drabble scenarios but I just couldn’t make it into a story, so here you go! This drabble/one-shot idea came up when I was baking some cookies (and thankfully I didn’t explode the kitchen haha). Please tell me if there are any grammatical/ punctuation errors so I can go and fix it. Anyway, enjoy reading!

Sponge Cake

 

It was three o’clock on a Saturday afternoon and a certain raven-haired male sat in front of his laptop. Eyes fixated on the screen, Sebastian proofread his finished essay, which was to be due on Monday. Everything was tidy in his room; a bookshelf stacked with his favourite classic novels, a comforting couch where two simple-coloured cushions were placed, and beside the cushions, was a poorly handmade cat plush toy Sebastian received on his birthday. Soft, gentle relaxation music could be heard from the student’s speaker while he fixed another spelling error from his assignment. Fully concentrated on his schoolwork, the male did not notice a small figure walking towards him from behind; he did not notice the light footsteps that he would usually recognise; he did not notice anything until he felt a pair of soft, thin hands wrapped around his shoulder.

 

“Seba~stian~” The blue-haired boy snuggled into the male’s pale neck from behind, calling the older student’s name playfully, “Seb~stian~~~~~”.

 

Without moving his eyes off the screen, Sebastian chuckled softly and wrapped his left hand around one of Ciel’s hands, “What is it, my love?”

 

“I’m bored and I want some sweets. Will you make me a cake?”

“I’m a little busy right now, sorry love.”

“What are you doing?” the boy questioned curiously.

“Editing my essay for English. I’m going to finish this today so we can do something together later.”

“So you’re busy right now? I want some cake right now though…”

“There, there; once I’ve finished this we’ll do whatever you like okay?”

The younger male pouted and Sebastian sighed. He turned his head around and gave the boy a slight kiss on the lips.

“Here’s a kiss for now, okay? Just wait a little more and I’ll be done.”

“But I don’t want to wait…I want us to spend some time together already…” Ciel frowned and clutched his hands on Sebastian’s shirt, “Are you sure you must finish this right now?”

“I’m afraid so, love.”

“You can’t ditch this assignment for me this afternoon~?”

“This essay finalises my result for the semester, Ciel. It’s very important.”

The boy grunted in frustration, “more important than me?”

“Ciel, you know I love you the most but this task is really crucial and I just have to finish—“

“Fine.” Ciel detached himself from the older male, “I’ll go bake something myself. When I finish making something you better be finished with that stupid assignment!”

“Are you sure you want to do it yourself? I’ve never seen you cook anything before…”

“I’m pretty sure I can thank you very much!” Ciel hissed. His body turned towards the door, “thanks for being a workaholic, Sebastian!”

The door slammed and Sebastian sighed.

‘ _I hope he doesn’t hurt himself…_ ’

 

* * *

 

 

Ciel stomped straight into the kitchen. He had found a cookbook on the way to the place and had decided to make a sponge cake. He took out all the ingredients he needed and read through the procedures.

‘ _And he thinks I can’t make a cake myself! What a baka! I’ll show him what I can do by myself without him!’_ Ciel thought angrily.  ‘ _Let’s see…grease the cake tin and line bases with baking paper… that’s pretty easy…’_

Sebastian never came out of his room within the next hour. Although Ciel was depressed about how careless his lover was being at the moment, he was determined to accomplish something without anyone’s assistance, not even Sebastian’s.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Ciel had poured the cake mixture into the cake tin, his face and clothes were covered in flour and his hands were covered in eggwhite and sugar. The mixture fitted the cake tin just right and Ciel smiled proudly at what he had done.

‘ _Hm, good job, Ciel. Now you just have to bake it and show Sebastian just what you could do without him!’_

The bluenette carefully placed the tin into the preheated oven. He adjusted the time and temperature before closing the lid. Turning around to the messy bench, the boy had decided to leave it alone as Sebastian would probably clean it up for him. He returned to his room, put on his headphones and started rereading the book he burrowed from the school library.

 

* * *

 

Back in Sebastian’s room, the student was having trouble concentrating on his schoolwork; he couldn’t stop worrying about what could have happened to Ciel but another part of him told him that Ciel would be fine on his own. As hours passed, Sebastian grew more anxious and had finally decided to go and have a look.

Just as Sebastian’s hand hovered over the doorknob, his heart dropped in fear when he heard Ciel screamed in pain. 

Sebastian bolted into the kitchen anxiously; his face was pale and concerned.

 

“Ciel!?” he asked in panic as he looked around frantically, “Where are you!?”

“I’m here...ugh” Ciel answered, his voice came from the oven,  “I wanted to take out the cake because I thought it might’ve been overcook so…”

 

“Without wearing gloves!?” Sebastian rushed to Ciel. He grabbed the boy’s burnt hands and ran it under tap water. “Stay here and let it rinse for 3 minutes at least. I’ll go grab a towel.” He instructed.

“Okay…” the bluenette muttered in embarrassment.

 

With a damp towel in his hand, Sebastian ran back into the kitchen. Ciel’s hands had cooled down and were no longer hurting. Lifting Ciel’s delicate hands carefully, Sebastian covered them with the towel. A frown could be found on Sebastian’s handsome face as he looked down at Ciel in frustration.

“Why do you do this to me? One minute I wasn’t watching you and then the next minute you hurt yourself!”

“I…I just wa-wanted to show you that I could do something without your help...an-and you said you wer—“ the boy stuttered.

“Do you know how worried I was in my room!? All this time I couldn't concentrate on my essay because I was concerned that you could’ve hurt yourself! And look! You’ve burnt yourself! How careless could you be, Ciel?”

“Wel-well, you did say you have no tim—” the boy’s eyes started reddening.

“ And who was the one that said he could do things without me? Huh? What if I wasn’t here in time? Would you have tried to get that cake out of the oven again!?  Think again, Ciel! You need to be more careful around the kitchen!! I’ve already told you a million times, if you would be just—“

“If you chose to leave that essay for tomorrow and spent half an hour with me, this wouldn’t have happened!!” Ciel interrupted, tears rolled down his eyes.

“Sebastian, I know your essay is really important right now but what I wanted to tell you is that I just want to spend more time with you!! Ever since we get closer to the end of a semester you’d always pile yourself up in assignments and we’d never get to spend any decent time! Do you even remember when was the last time we actually went for a walk together? Do you remember when was the last time we had a decent chat about anything? Do you remember when was the last time we cuddled in front of the TV? No! No! No! You stopped going for a walk with me, you rejected my requests to chat with you, and just then, you refused to spend some time with me!!” Ciel sobbed, his hands clutched onto Sebastian’s arms, “When was the last time we actually spent time together…?”

 

Sebastian’s eyes widened. Ciel’s confession had surprised him; indeed, when was the last time he actually spent time with Ciel? How many times did he reject Ciel’s invitations of chatting, watching movies or even going for walks?  How many times had he saw Ciel’s sad face, when he stopped any of his begs?

 

That was when the thoughts hit him; all this time, Ciel was the one who tried to spend time with him; all this time, it was Ciel who was constantly caring for him; Ciel was the one who loved him; Ciel was the one who was always there for him. Yet, he never noticed how much Ciel had done for himself…

 

“Ciel…” Sebastian called softly, his hands slowly caressing the boy’s back, “I’m…I’m so…I’m really sorry about what has happened to us, okay? I apologise for being such an ignorant idiot and for everything I’ve done…It was never my intention to hurt your feelings and I apologise for everything, alright?”

 

The boy nodded and sniffled a little. Sebastian chuckled at the adorable action and lifted the boy onto the clean bench beside the sink.

 

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” Sebastian asked gently, his warm hands squeezed Ciel’s little ones.

 

“Ye-yeah, you can…but you have to close your eyes though…”

“They’re closed, love. Do whatever you want.”

 

With his faced blushed in a million shades of red, Ciel released his hands from Sebastian’s and leaned forward. His lips hovered over Sebastian’s smooth ones and slowly, their lips touched.

 

The kiss only lasted for about three seconds before Ciel retreated in embarrassment. Sebastian opened his eyes and saw Ciel’s blushed cheeks. His hands found their way onto those soft cheeks and he looked into the boy’s blue eyes.

 

“Ciel, I want more.”

In an instant Sebastian’s lips reunited with Ciel’s soft ones as his arms wrapped around the small body. Ciel gasped in surprised but returned the kiss after a few seconds of adjustment. Fingers tangling into the dark locks, Ciel moaned softly into the kiss and tilted his head to deepen it. Sebastian held the boy’s body tighter as the kiss became more intense. The couple’s mouths started to open and close in perfect sync as tongues intertwined in a sensual dance. A low groan escaped Sebastian’s lips as he clutched the bluenette’s waist. While moaning hopelessly into the kiss, Ciel pulled Sebastian’s hair, which aroused the dominant male immediately. As the kiss became even more passionate, the couple’s breaths quickened and soon, Sebastian sucked onto Ciel’s bottom lip flirtatiously before pulling away from the panting boy. After the older student gave his lover a kiss for the last time, he lowered his mouth and trailed a line of rough kisses along Ciel’s jaw. Following the smooth, creamy jawline, Sebastian left some evident love bites, which made Ciel moan shamelessly while chanting his lover’s name.

“Se-sebastian! Ah-not…ther-e! Seb-ast-tian…”

“Goodness, Ciel. You make the most lovely sounds I’ve ever heard.” Sebastian commented, kissing and sucking onto Ciel’s neck lewdly. When Ciel’s neck was covered in kiss marks, Sebastian leaned back regretfully and admired his handiwork. Ciel’s face was flustered, as he shyly felt his warm neck with his hands. Sebastian chortled at the childish behaviour and leaned towards Ciel’s ear again,

“You know how we’re going to spend some ‘decent time’ tonight, don’t you?” he whispered seductively.

 

If Ciel’s face wasn’t red enough then, it definitely got redder.

“Ba-baka Sebastian! Don’t say such lewd things out loud…”

“You’re too adorable, Ciel. I love you so much.”

“I l-love you too, baka.”

Sebastian smiled and rubbed their foreheads together.

“Mhm. Could you say that for me again?”

“Again? Why?”

“Tonight, I’m going to make you experience the best night you’ll ever have and I’m going to make you cry my name in ecstasy—“

“Okay I get it! I-love you, Sebastian. I love you.”

“So sweet. I love you too, Ciel.”

 

The couple smiled sweetly as they cuddled together. They stayed hugging each other for a few more minutes until they smelled something burning…

 

“Damn it Sebastian!” Ciel shoved the male off him, “We forgot the cake!”

 

* * *

 

By the time the couple finally took out the cake, it looked like a black brick and smoke was coming out from it. Ciel stared at his ruined cake in embarrassment while Sebastian patted the boy’s back comfortingly.  


“Ciel, my love. Shall we bake another one together?” Sebastian smiled gently, his eyes looked down at the bluenette.

The boy did not reply his boyfriend’s question, as he was too humiliated to say anything. Sebastian sighed in defeat and gave another light kiss onto Ciel’s lips.

 

“Here’s a kiss to apologise for distracting you while cooking, alright?” Sebastian said reassuringly, “Come on; let’s make your favourite strawberry shortcake together. You wanted us to spend some time together, right?”

“I guess so…” Ciel responded, a small smile slowly formed on his face, “You’ll have to teach me some cooking techniques though!” he chirped.

“Anything for you, love.” Sebastian placed his hand around Ciel’s waist and pulled Ciel closer towards him. He shifted towards Ciel’s ear again,  
“After this, tonight, I’m going to teach you some love-making techniques too.”

Ciel’s cheeks were painted with red as he shivered in embarrassment.

“Baka Sebastian! I told you not to say such things out loud—“

Sebastian kissed Ciel’s lips playfully, which effectively silenced the boy.

“No worries, love. Let’s focus on the cake now; anything after that can wait.”

Ciel looked up at Sebastian suspiciously, his eyes stared at the red orbs intensely. Sebastian tried to lean forward to give Ciel another kiss. However, this time, Ciel had wriggles out of his grasp and was already walking away from him.

“I’ve got the idea already! Let’s just start making the cake!” the boy blurted in embarrassment and walked away from the older student.

Sebastian smiled to himself and started cleaning the mess Ciel had made earlier.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Ciel had trouble getting out of the bed and he probably couldn’t walk properly for the next few days.

 

**End of Story**

**Author's Note:**

> We all know what happened to Ciel didn’t we? (^-^) I left the 18+ scene out because I’m starting to find it difficult writing sex scenes *blushes*. I hope you’ve enjoyed reading this story! Double Identity is going to be up sometime (hopefully by next week the latest) so go check that story out if you haven’t! Leave a review or PM me if you have any question/comments about the story! Compliments and criticisms are both appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> -JigglyJelly-


End file.
